Die Überwindung der Dunkelheit
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Hanz flees from Germany to Happy Tree after his father gets arrested. He's taken in by one of his father's ecentric old friends and tries to survive his new life...A story of love, revenge, and hurt.
1. Backstory

**Okay, this is Hanz's re-done story. I just want to get the first chapter up and would like feedback on it.**

**This story is called Die Rache ist unser! ( Vengeance is ours! ) This story will also have a new OC featured in it.**

**So no flames, please.**

**I don't support NeoNazisand am not racist.**

**Just thought I should point that out.**

**

* * *

**

Why did his father do what he did? He worked for a NeoNazi group called Savoirs der Welt that was famous throughout Germany and wanted to help make what he and the others called,"a pure race." How they did it was terrible. They would kill people from other ethnic groups as well as abuse them any way they could.

Hanz found it disgusting, but he still loved his father deeply. He didn't know _why, _but he did. It was wrong to do, he knew that. But he couldn't bring himself to hate his father. Around his nineteenth birthday, Helrich presented his old Nazi unform as a gift because he thought that his son would appreciate it. Hanz had nodded, thanked his father gratefully, and slipped on the uniform.

He wore the uniform around town and that sparked a lot of controversy. People started saying that Hanz was a NeoNazi and had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Helrich had calmly explained that it was merely a gift and that he wanted to pass it down to his son.

Later on, Helrich presented Hanz with a small silver pin that reflected Hanz's expression in it."This was a anicent family hireloom." Helrich said solemnley, gently wrapping Hanz's paw around the pin. "If anything happens to me, I vant you to have it."

"Ja, vater. Of course." Hanz smiled at his dad and completely missed the sad expression in his father's eyes. The sad look of one who knew that something would go wrong.

Years past on and Hanz soon turned twenty-five.

That's when the Die Nazi Morder appeared.

They were a anti-Nazi group and had started ruthlessly killing as well as arresting members of Savoirs der Welt. Innocent people caught in the crossfore were killed as well. It got to the point where Hanz wasn't even allowed to go outside, which was fine by him. Helrich had made up his mind that he was going to go fight as well and Hanz and his mom had pleaded with him not to go.

But his father was set in his ways. While his father was away, Hanz would help his mother around the house and watched TV, fearing that his father would end up arrested.

Or worse.

One morning, Hanz woke up and smelled a strong smokey scent in the air. Being a fox, he had the keen sense of smell and knew instantly what it was.

Fire.

"Mutter! Vater!" He screamed and raced down two flights of stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mother dousing out a explosive, the flames quickly dying out. She glanced up at him, her expression terrified. Helrich stood against a wall, his face held the look of helplessness.

"Hanz...Your vater...they've called for him..."

Hanz took a step back, his eyes wide. No. This was the day he'd always feared. The day his father got arested...it was all over...

His features suddenly hardened. No, this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it!

"Nein! Vater! You cannot give up!" He shouted at Helirich who bowed his head, his eyes down."Please! There must be something you can do!"

What Helrich said next completely broke Hanz's heart.

"Vhat is the use? I knew vhis day would come...if I were to try to do anything, they would overpower me and end my life. No, nothing can be done."

Suddenly the door was knocked down and a couple animals clad in red and gray stomped inside. "Helrich Starke, you are under arrest for countless acts of murder as well as vandalism." A bear steps in, his expression set in triumph.

Hanz wanted to hurt the intruders so badly, but restrained himself as Helrich was led out of the house with his head down. Karin let out a soft moan and collasped to the floor, starting to cry.

"What do we do with the woman?" a gray rabbit asked and the bear waved his paw dimissively."Kill her. Why should more of these Nazi flith remian?"

Hanz snapped. He leapt at the bear and tackled him to the floor, slamming his head violently on the floor. The rabbit swore and tried to pry Hanz off him but Hamz held on, screaming at him in German.

A shot suddenly rang out and Karin collasped, blood trickling out of her neck. The bear threw away the smoking gun and turned to the rabbit who had managed to pin the surprised looking fox to the floor.

"Now it's your turn." The bear growled, advancing towards Hanz with a knife.

"Pardon me." A rat poked his head inside the door."Helrich wants to say good-bye to his son."

"How touching." The bear sneered, pressing the knife to Hanz's throat, then stood up."Fine. The Nazi vermin may say his last goodbye."

Hanz shuddered as he quickly stood up and ran to where his father was burying his face in his father's shoulder, tears running down his face."Vater...don't go..."

Helrich gently embraced Hanz in his arms, wiping away his tears."Mein tapfer kind, don't fret. They can't hold me there forever. I'll be back soon."

He then lowered his face as he leaned close to his son."Now listen to me. Board the train north of here and go to a place called Happy Tree. There you vill find a man who-"

"Enough talk! Time to go!" Snapped the bear as he pressed a paw into Helrich's shoulder. Helrich shot him an angry look, but remained silent.

Helrich cast Hanz one last look before being shoved into the car and then it veered away.

Hanz hitched up his uniform and started heading towards the train station. He soon boarded it and was on his way, thinking about all the misery that had happened.

His father had just got arrested, his mother had been murdered in cold blood.

What was next?

**Review.**


	2. Encounters

**Wunderbar****! I have 5 reviews so far! Danke, you guys! ! ^^ Anyways, here is the second chapter. Uberleben shall appear in this chapter as well as some of the Tree Friends. And AS USUAL, Flipleah will appear and get killed. : D **

**No one likes her anyway.**

**Ja, well let's get with the second chapter!**

**Disclamier: I do not own HTF, just mein OCs.**

* * *

_It was now nightfall and Hanz was having trouble trying to sleep. Terrible images of his mother getting shot filled his mind as every time he shut his eyes and he'd often wake up, shivering and thinking about both of his parents. They were both so kind, they didn't deserve the treatment they had got..._

He stared out of window , yawning and staring out at the night sky. He was so far away from Germany now...and so far from his father...

The young man shook his head, trying not to get so sentimental. No, now was not the time. He instead started focusing his thoughts on the town his father had told him about. The town...Happy Tree...what would the people there be like? Surely they would automatically assume he was a Nazi because of his uniform...or maybe he'd get a chance to explain to them that he wasn't...

Maybe they'd believe him, he may even make friends. Or he coud spend his days in lonliness...

Wait, he'd not spend his days in loneliness...his father had told him about a man there who'd help him. He wondered what he was like...

The fox sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. All of this thinking was making his head hurt. He curled up on the seat and shut his eyes, wrapping his bushy long tail around himself to keep warm as he finally descended into sleep.

"Attention! Attention! Now arriving in Happy Tree!"

The conductor's loud voice jolted Hanz out of his sleep and he sat up. At the same time, the train came to a complete and very abrupt stop, sending Hanz sprawling to the floor. He scrambled away and dusted himself off, walking towards the exit.

He passed by a couple people ahead of him who just stared at him. He merely ignored them and with a flick of his tail he was off the train. Puffs of smoke trailed behind the train as it veered away, leaving him in its wake.

Hanz stood there for a couple minutes as he watched the train disappear from sight. His ears twitched as he picked up the clunking of steel toed boots off in the distance and he turned to see a tall light gray wolf wearing a white lab coat and was walking towards him, carrying a black balled cane as he walked. Bright intense blue eyes stared out from a monocle covering the wolf's right eye as he came to a stop, staring down at him.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Hanz felt uneasy under the other man's stare, but chose not to be intimidated.

Then he spoke.

"You're Hanz, ja?" He spoke with a thick German accent and Hanz nodded, still not relaxing all the while continuing to stare at him. A smile broke across the other fox's face as he adjusted his monocle."Good, very good. I am Verruckt Uberleben. I vas one of your father's old friends. I grew tired of doing ze same routine day in, day out so zhen I moved vhere and became a doctor."

He motioned Hanz to follow him to a stairway as he continued to talk."Now, Hanz. You have heard vhat's been going on back in Deutschland? Vith ze Die Nazi Morder? Vell, vhat a stupid question. Of course you have."

As soon as he heard the name, Hanz felt a flare of anger spark inside him and he clenched his fists."Ja, I have."

"I ran away to here, to vhis town to escape them." Ublerleben explained, stooping up at the top of the stairway, looking very serious."Vhis town...it vis not normal. It has a curse." He lowered his voice, getting close to the younger fox."Whenever someone dies, they come back to life. Ze revival process is very...painful."

A curse? How childish. They were nothing more than fairy tales to scare children into being good.

Hanz just gave him a blank look."I do not believe it. There vis no way that a curse exists." He said flatly and Ublerleben chuckled."Hmm, funny...zhat is vhat I said vhen I first heard of it."

They had been walking for a while when all of a sudden, Hanz stopped at the foot of a large hill, overlooking a small town and he could see small outlines of animals waling around.

"Vhere are ve going?"

"My home. But is it at the far end of town. I choose zhat area for I do not vish to interact vith many people. It is near ze Death Forest."

"Death Wald?"

"Ja, Death Forest. It is the only forest in exsistence vhere you can die permanantly." The Nazi shuddered a minute, then continued on down the hill."Vell, here ve are."

Well, this was it. His new home.

Hanz cas his gaze around the bright buildings that seemed so vibrant and full of color. This seemed more like a child's place than what Verruckt had spoke of. "How can people die here?" He wondered."Everyzhing is so...calm." Ublerleben looked around him quickly, fearing detection. The town place was basically derserted only for a couple animals. " Trust me, Hanz. It get can bloody very quickly. Now ve best not stay here…"

"Oh, look! It's the German scum!" sneered a voice and Hanz turned to see a blue bear wearing skimpy clothing walking- no- flouncing would be a much better word- towards them. He could tell from the way she carried herself that she thought she was better than everyone else.

He _hated _people like that.

Ublerleben's face twisted into a sneer, his eyes narrowing as she walked over."Oh, vell if it isn't ze little whore!" He sneered mockingly at her.

She just stood there and Verruckt rolled his eyes as her features twisted in anger. He nudged her with his cane and that set her of again.

"I only slept with twenty guys! That doesn't make me a whore!" She screamed at him."And I just wanted to tell you what you do is morally wrong-"

He cut her off with a flick of his cane, not affected at all from getting insulted."Now vhat is so morally wrong about being a doctor, hmm? I am just helping people unlike you vho screws anythzhing vith a pulse."

The bear ran at him, trying to punch him and Uberleben just placed his paw on her head while she flailed at him."Did I upset you, girl? Do I make you angry?" He glanced down at her for a second, then shoved he roughly away."Ve have no time for you. Come Hanz."

They started walking again, and all of a sudden, they heard a loud scream of rage as Flipleah threw herself at the hin."You'll pay for that remark! Your're lucky Daddy doesn't hear abo-"

He merely smirked and thrust his cane out bottom first as she stupidly impaled herself on it, blood dripping from her body. She let out a couple strangled gagging noises as Ublerleben jabbed his cane out of her stomach.

"Pitiful." He murmured as he wiped his cane off on the grass."Stupid girl. Zhat was just Flipleah. She annoys everyone. Oh, and she is a hure." Hanz just nodded as they started walking again.

When all of a sudden...

"You!" yelled an angry voice and Ublerleben let out a noise of frustation as spun on his heel to face a green bear in a military uniform".What did you do to her?" He pointed a paw towards Flipleah's body.

"None of your concern, American." Uberleben snapped, his eye twitching in annoyence."And ve vere just passing through."

Flippy appeared not to have heard and was staring at the blood with a fixated expression of horror, breathing heavily as he fell on his knees, clutching his head. Hanz backed away, his eyes widening a bit. Was he having some kind of seizure?

"Hanz, go!" commanded Ublerleben and backed away.

Hanz didn't waste any time and ran as fast as he could and peeked out from behind a building to watch what was happening.

Flippy's head snapped up and his eyes were a neon green color and grinned, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Now..." His voice sounded a lot deeper and scratchier like sandpaper. "You die!" He brought out his bowie knife and ran at Ublerleben who blocked his blows with his cane as if he was weilding a sword.

E Flippy smirked and curled his left foot around Ublerben's leg and knocked him to the ground, the cane flying from his paw and rolled a few feet away. The demonic green bear laughed wickedly and knelt down, preparing to slit Ublerleben's throat as he pinned him to the ground, the fox struggling only to have Evil put even more weight on him more.

Hanz didn't know if the curse was real or not, but he couldn't let Uberleben get killed! He took a deep breath and sprinted towards E Flippy as fast as he could, hoping that he could reach him in time.

"Fahr zur Hölle!"

"Eh?" E Flippy turned, distracted by Hanz's yell and then Ublerleben saw this as his chance. He reached up and slapped the knife out of the bear's paw and jabbed him in the eye with it, twisting the knife painfully.

Evil screamed in agony as he leapt up, staggering around as he tried to get the knife out."AAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!" Ublerleben pulled Hanz out of Evil's reach and pointed the cane at him, daring him to do anything.

Groaning, the bear yanked the knife out of his eye and without warning, stabbed Hanz,driving the weapon deeply into his chest. Hanz gasped and tried to hold the wound close, blood dripping out from between his paws as he collapsed on the ground, his eyes shut in immense pain. A second later, E Flippy found himself impaled on Uberleben's cane.

With a demented grin, Verruckt yanked it out as the war vet coughed, spraying blood into the air. Ublerleben bent over and picked up Hanz without a word, hurrying off towards his house.

In too much pain to even flip back, E Flippy died, blood flowing out of his chest.

Hanz felt the wound on his chest being stiched closed and immense sensation of pain made him scream out in agony.

"Ssh, ssh...Hanz..." A famillar voice whispered and he felt a cloth saturated in water being pressed against his forehead. The cool feeling was soothing and made him forget about the pain for a second.

He opened his eyes and Uberleben's worried face slowly came into focus. Wincing in discomfort, Hanz tried to sit up only to have a paw gently push him back down on the couch.

"Nein. Do not move. You'll tear ze stiches out."

He nodded weakly and laid back down, his mind filled with so many questions. Uberleben seemed to read his mind and cleared his throat starting to speak.

"Zhat man vas Flippy. He vas in a war and suffers from a condition called PSTD. Vhenever he sees or hears somezhing zhat reminds him of war, he goes through vhat the other's vhere call a "flip out." As you have have seen, his is very dangerous. But he can be taken down very easily if you fight him."

Hanz nodded again, too tired to speak.

Uberleben continued,"Your wounds were so severve, I thought you vere going to die. It is a good thing I saved you just in time, ja?"

Hanz just realized that he was hungry and his stomach growled. Uberleben chuckled and stood up."You must be starving. I vill make you soup. Vould you like zhat?"

"Ja, please."

As the fox was leaving to go get the soup prepared, he gave Hanz a smile.

As Hanz listened to Ublerleben humming and the sound of the pot being heated up, he felt comforted by the older man's pressence.

Like he was his own father.

Yes, things were going to be all right.

**Edited this chapter and will edit chapter three as well. The reason I altered Verruckt a bit was because I didn't want him to seem like a bad man. Well, he is somewhat mentally unstable as you'll see in the next re-edited chapter. **

**Anyway...**

**Fahr zur Hölle!" means, "Go to Hell!"**

**Review and no flames.**


	3. Sophie

**I'm apologize for not updating anything, the place where I was, well..the Intrnet kept spazzing out and it was VERY annoying. But anyhoo, Danke for the reviews as always and to TOSTRwaffles, the bottom of Uberleben's cane is very sharp and he can use it like a sword. **

**Anyhoo, I've decided to make Hanz straight. Why? Because there's already enough HTF slash out there and I'm getting sick of yaoi. Not that, I'm against it or anything, but there's too much of it.**

**Not enough yuri..-shot-**

**Ja, but..ummm...Future stories I'll be working on will be sometime soon. PM if you want to know what they are!**

**Anyhoo, Onto the next chapter.**

**Viel Spaß und keine Flammen!**

* * *

Hanz's scars soon healed and he was able to function normally. However, Verruckt had recieved news from a spy that the Die Nazi Morder was not far off in the area and had grown increasingly paranoid and had told Hanz that he was to stay indoors and not go outside. At night, the wolf would stay up and keep watch and he'd have dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. One night, Hanz had woke up when he couldn't sleep and had found the man scribbling wildly on on the wall in pen, spewing rapid fire German from his mouth and his paws had been shaking. Hanz had just quietly went back to bed and tried to block his caretaker's unusal actions from his head.

Another thing Hanz noticed that the fox would go off into his basement with the door locked and sometimes heard crying down there, even screams of agony that made Hanz's fur stand on end and he didn't dare venture down there to see what Verruckt was up to.

It was odd because he hadn't seen him bring anyone down there…..

Verruckt would come up from the basement, and continue about his day as if nothing had happened and that scared Hanz. The way he was so calm...

Well, this was great. He was rooming with a possibly insane man and he had no way of telling what the wolf was up to.

As for Hanz, he was struggling with his own problems.

When he wasn't entertaining himself by watching TV or reading, he was thinking about his father. He would pace around the room, feeling sick to his stomach about the situation. Was his father well? Would he be ever be set free from the Hell he was in?

He woke up screaming and shaking one night from a horrible dream about the Die Nazi Morder and Verruckt had comforted him the best he could, saying that he would protect him with his life and that was his father's wish. He wouldn't give up, no matter what. " Vill mein vater be allright?" Hanz had asked and Verruckt replied that he would be, he would make it out alright and that they would go visit him once his father's tormentors had released him.

As he had walked out of Hanz's room, Hanz could've sworn he could've seen a guilty look on the hisface as he left, like he was lying to him about something. Something if he told him, it'd hurt him.

Until one morning...

There was a knock on Hanz's door and he sat up, blinking sleepily as Verruckt opened the door with a light brown jacket draped over his arm. He tossed it to Hanz who caught it, slipping it on."I have received important news on the Die Nazi Morder. They are heading away from vhere. I do not know vhy, though…"

He scratched and cleared his throat."Anyvay, Hanz. You are going to meet people today."

"B-but you are ze only one I feel comfortable talking to..." Hanz started to protest and Verruckt patted his shoulder."Hansel, you need to learn to chat vith others, not just me. Besides vhat if somezhing happens to me? Like-"

Hanz couldn't bear to hear those words and he gulped, starting to shake. Verruckt noticed this and just sat for a moment, then gave him a half hug."Do not fret. Nothzhing vill ever happen. Nein, not to me." He stood up and started muttering to himself in his native tounge as he started to walk from the room. He paused, then then turned to Hanz who stared back at him with a _What are you looking at? _look. Verruckt stared at him for a bit longer and then turned, speaking to himself again.

It made him wonder what went on in his mind.

Then again, maybe he didn't want to know.

He shrugged it off and got ready to go after eating some breakfast. . Verruckt came out of his room, dressed in a white shirt and jeans."Let's go.." They both walked out into the bright sunlight and took the long road down to the edge of town, passing people, thankfully not running into any trouble along the way.

They soon came to the enterance of a large bright colored blue building that read PETUNIA'S DINNER on the sign. The bell on the door jingled at Verruckt opened the door.

There was a yellow bunny and pink chipmunk sitting at one of the tables, talking animatedly to each other as well as a light orange bear with an afro doing what appeared to be disco next to a jutebox. " Zhere are some people I vant you to know, so you can interact with them if I am away...as if you so choose..." Verruckt whispered, begining to point them out.

"That couple by the table are Cuddles and Giggles. They are basically friendly, unless Cuddles does or says somezhing stupid." A second later after he said this, Giggles-the pink chipmunk-hit Cuddles over the head for something or other. Verruckt chuckled quietly and then turned his attention towards the orange bear.

"Zhat is Disco Bear. He is a hopeless flirt who flirts vith all of ze ladies. None like him. Oh, and he listens to disco, is is ze only kind of music he listens to."

"Vhy is zhat?" Hanz asked and Verruckt shrugged."I do not know."

He shifted his attention towards a small pretty black cat sitting quietly in a corner with a book in her lap, seeming to stare at her longer than usual. Her right ear twitched as she focused on her reading, a purple bow firmly set in place behind her ear.

"….Zhat…zhat is Hallow…" He whispered in an almost loving voice as the cat smoothed down her skirt.

"She has suffered many tragedies and she's not like ze others….her past is very interesting. You may vant to ask her about it sometime….but be careful….she is prone to sadness.."

He continued to stare longingly at her before walking off again into the next room with Hanz following him.

They made their way into the next room over where jazzy paino music was playing and a lot of people were dancing around it, the paino player really getting into his musiic. Hanz couldn't help but tap his foot a little to the beat and Verruckt hummed along.

"Is good music, ja?" Verruckt grinned as the song finished and Hanz nodded, feeling content."Ja, very good." Verruckt looked towards the bar where there was beer being served."I am going to get a beer. I vill be back." With that, he vanished into the crowd. Hanz tuned and was about to go after him, when a timid voice behind him asked:

"A-a-rre you Hanz Starke?"

A timid red porcupine with flaky dandruff stood behind him, her eyes blinking widely. Hanz nodded, feeling his stomach clench up. Verruckt was gone so he was left to his own devices. _Ah well, _he thought. _Better try and talk, like Verruckt said._

He cleared his throat and coughed before speaking as he tried not to stutter."...Ja, Ich bin..." The porcupine girl licked her lips nervously and twiddled her thumbs." Oh, ummm...I'm Flaky...and Flippy is m-my husband..."

Now why would they be together? This girl was so timid and Flippy had PSTD, They just didn't seem right for each other...Hanz ignored these thoughts and spoke quietly."I see..."

She continued, still stuttering."H-he told me to tell you t-that he's sorry for hurting you...but he's not sorry for hurting..the..the..." Her voice trailed off and her face grew white as she backed away.

Hanz was confused as to why she was frightened, and then he understood. She was scared of him. Of Verruckt. And he knew why, he'd probably hurt her if he did or said anything to him.

"I-" He was about to say, but she had already run off. He sighed and glanced over at Verruckt who was drinking heavily from a beer mug, people cheering him on. Hanz grew bored and soon decided to walk out into the main room, his thoughts still on Flaky. She looked like she appeared to be trustworthy, she seemed harmless, but one could never tell...but he wished she wouldn't have run off like that. He would've liked to chat more with her.

"Hey, you! With the face!" called a voice and then...

SLAP!

"Cuddles! That was rude! You don't just-" came Giggles' annoyed voice. Hanz turned and saw the couple from earlier, still sitting there. He shrugs, and walks over, joining them at the table.

"Relax, babe. I was just trying to get his attention." Cuddles says and then grins at Hanz."So, what's your name?" Giggles leaned close to her boyfriends' ear and whispered something. Cuddles listens for a moment, then nods."Aight, your that one guy who came from Germany. Hanz, right?"

He nodded and suddenly...

DB wolf whistled at Giggles from across the room and she turned, standing up as she balled her paws into fists."Get a life!" Giggles yelled angirly, starting to walk over to him."Your REALLY starting to piss me off!"

Cuddles winced and covered his eyes with his ears and looked away as Hanz heard the loud girlish screams of DB as he was beat up. Amused, he continued to watch. Never in his whole life had he seen a girl beat up a man. "Fuck, she's scary as hell when she's angry..." Cuddles uncovered his eyes and then looked back over at Hanz.

"It happens all the time. He harasses her and Petunia, he gets the shit beat outta him. It's hilarious and scary at the same time. Watching your girlfriend beat up the town's flirt..say.." He lowered his voice, leaning close to Hanz.

"Ya got a girl? Back in Germany?"

Hanz thought back to his life when he lived there. He never really had any thought on love or relationships before and he knew he would just feel out of place if he ever tried to commit to a relationship.

He frowned and shook his head, feeling a pang of sadness."Nein."

"Welllll...you're in luck." The rabbit's grin grew wider as he glanced over at the bar where a gray wolf with long black hair was sipping a drink. She was wearing a white spagethti strap top and had a VERY large chest. Her black skirt was barely covering her legs as she crossed and uncrossed them, frowning to herself for some reason.

"Oh, mein Gott..." Hanz breathed as he stared at her, transfixed by her beauty."She was checkin' you out earlier, when you walked in. Better talk to her now before she's taken..." Cuddles gave Hanz a small push and he stumbled towards the pretty wolf that was sitting at the bar. Hanz flailed to keep his balance and accidently grabbed her chest, holding on.

She let out a gasp of surprise as his paws stayed there for an instant, then he took them off as quickly as he could. Feeling shocked and ashamed, he turned away looking downwards.

"S-sorry, miss. I-I didn't mean..."

"I..umm...I saw what Cuddles did, literally pushing you into talking with me." She said."He shouldn't have pushed you to talk to me, it's alright if you don't want to."

"Nein, I-I do!" Hanz burst out, starting to sweat."I just..have trouble...vith talking...to...anyone really...even a pretty girl like you..." She blushed a bright pink at his statement."You should listen to yourself. Me? I'm not pretty. Flipleah..you know her, right?"

Hanz nodded, cringing at the mention of her name."Ja."

"She said I looked pretty and wanted me to wear these clothes, said that I would attract a lot of guys that way. But they make me feel like a slut." She put her head down on the table, groaning."Why did I let her dress me like her own doll...?"

Hanz sighed and wondered if he should offer her a hug. Or maybe…he bit his lip, thinking of what to say, some word of encouragement.

"Vell, think about it vhis way. You have ze clothes, but you do not have her personality." He finally said, hoping he'd not said the wrong thing.

To his relief,she smiled, lifting up her head.."Thank you, sir. Where're you from, by the way? Your accent...it's sooo cool! Oh, wait..." She then answered her own question."Germany." He nodded.

_She has amazing eyes….._

She smiled, leaning towards him, her eyes lighting up."Where are my manners? I'm Sophie." Sophie...that was a pretty name...a very pretty name indeed...

"Vell, Sophie. I am Hanz..."

"So, to talk more outside?"" She offered him her hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it. A blush appeared on her face as she combed back her long black hair with one paw and still held onto his hand with the other one.

Hanz ignored Cuddles who made an obscene gesture, then was promptly smacked by Giggles.

Hanz and Sophie exited the diner and he leaned against the outside of the diner. Sophie told him about her parents and about how she didn't even know them. They'd abandoned her until she was picked up by an orphanage in Happy Tree, Later when she had grown old enough, she'd gone to live with her grandmother.

"And then sometimes she leaves her false teeth on the counter and I'm just like, "Oh, God why Gran? Why?" Sophie pretended to look disgusted, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Hanz just nodded , feeling a bit better now that he had her to talk to. Or at least he hoped so. "What about you? What's your story?" Hanz stiffened and he looked away, memories flooding back.

"I-I'll tell you later." He mumbled and she looked concerned as she put a paw on his shoulder."Is it bad?" Sophie then mentally kicked herself for asking such a stupid question.

Hanz would've snapped at her, but he contained himself."It vas..horrible..." He felt her arms encircle him in a soft hug and he slowly leaned his head into her shoulder.

All of a sudden, the doors banged open and a very drunken Verruckt stumbled out, his eyes bloodshot."Eyy, how ya doing, pal? Goodddd..?" He slurred and Sophie backed away."Who is that?"

"He's..my uncle." Hanz lied, trying his best to support Verruckt who was leaning against him."He likes to drink a lot. Vould you mind helping me take him home?" She shook her head, looping her arm with Verruckt's.

The fox and wolf started to walk which made it difficult because Verruckt would drag his feet and sometimes almost fall over. And he would mumble to himself incoherently.

"So, Sophie." Hanz said as they finally entered the house, and he unlocked the front door."Can ve meet again?" She smiled. hugging him tightly."Of course!"

"Danke." Hanz said happily, lugging Verruckt inside."Bitte!" She waved at him and walked away, her hips swaying.

The last thing she heard was,"Fuck me, I'm drunk.." as Hanz shut the door. Sophie giggled to herself as she faded from view, heading back to her grandmother's.

She really honestly hoped she would see him again-even if he was a bit stoic at times.

-Out in Happy Tree Forest...-

"Sir, the girl in there. I saw her talking to the one Gerald mentioned. Should we go after her?" A beaver spoke on a walkie -talkie, his eyes scanning the sky.

The walkie-talkie crackled again."Yes, go after her. It's time to put our plan in action."

"Yessir."

Two shadowy figures walked through the forest, their eyes narrowed.

**R and R. I'll be working on Chapter four soon. c:**


End file.
